Past Vengeance
by Kihaku-Shiteki
Summary: Higurashi Kagome is a powerful miko bent on becoming more powerful to avenge her parent's murder. She vows to kill Naraku. What happens when her mentor, Kaede, sends her to high school for fear of her becoming a coldhearted killer?
1. Prologue

**Past Vengeance**

**Chapter 1) Prologue**

"_Where are ye child?" I heard an old voice asked. I rolled my eyes. "Lady Kaede! Can't I just play like a normal eight year old?" I begged as I showed myself. Kaede seemed to stifle a laugh. "No my child." she replied. "Nazi?" I groaned. "Because ye are not normal. Now come, we must continue." she beckoned me. I looked at her frail body for a minute. Her gray hair shined as smooth as silk and her eyes were gorgeous. She must have been beautiful in her youth. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Nani?" she asked. I shook my head. "Nothing. I was just thinking how pretty you look now and how better you probably looked when you were younger..." I replied. Kaede grinned. "Flattery shall not work my child." she chuckled._

"_Aw! Come on!" I moaned. "I don't want to train!" I childishly stated. I was a child, only eight at the time. I also had every right to feel this way. I was forced to live out my childhood inside this ichidou and train while other girls got to play with dolls and have friends. I just wanted to be normal. I knew that I would never be normal, but the thought and longing was still there. Kaede let out an annoyed sigh. "Ye must train! Stop being so difficult, please. It is important that ye become as strong as ye can be." she forced into my brain. Tears began to fill my eyes. "Nazi, Nazi, Nazi? I want to play with a doll! I want to have friends! I want to feel the warm sun on my face on a cool summer day! I want to have fun!" I immaturely exploded._

_By now tears were flowing rapidly down my face. I may have been only eight, but I had the mentality of a thirteen year old. Kaede looked at me with sad eyes. I turned from her gaze. "Don't gaze at me so." I mumbled with crossed arms. "Kagome..." she began. I whirled around. "I want to know why I have to train? There are a dozen other miko's in this neighborhood and yet only I am being forced to train! You've lied to me long enough, I want the truth!" I finally demanded. Kaede sighed in defeat and sat down on a nearby chair. "Kagome, I think it is time ye finally learn why ye must become stronger than the other miko's. Why ye must be strong enough to avenge ye parent's murders..." she told me._

_My eyes widened. "You told me they died in an accident!" I accused as I pointed at her. "Aye, I did. I was waiting until ye were older before telling ye the truth. I didn't want to take too much of ye childhood away." she confessed. I realized she did all of that out of consideration for my childhood. I sat down in front of her. "Lady Kaede, I never had a chance at childhood the moment I begun training. Please, tell me the truth of my parents..." I begged. She laughed. "Nani?" I asked. "Ye are just like your okaa-san... Always acting and talking older than ye really were..." she told me. I smiled as she began her story._

"_Ye were only four at the time of their death... I remember it like it was yesterday. Ye had the finest pair of folks I ever knew. Ye okaa-san was beautiful. Her name was Keiko... Her hair was much like yours is today. Except when she married your otou-san she had it cut. She was one of the strongest and most caring people I ever met and I always envied that aspect of her. Her whole world lit up when she looked at ye." Kaede reminisced. A small smile graced her lips. "Then there was ye otou-san. He was a handsome lad. He gave ye your soft chocolate eyes and he was always so considerate of ye okaa-san; a little over-protective of ye two, but considerate and loving none-the-less. Such a sad fate that befell them..." she trailed off._

"_Lade Kaede, please go on..." I beckoned. She nodded as a tear fell. "Ye okaa-san and otou-san were ordinary folks, not having an ounce of spiritual energy in their bodies. It wasn't until after they met me that they understood your capabilities..." she began. "Until after they heard of your sister, Kikyou..." I interrupted. She nodded. "Aye, when I told them she died fighting youkai's to protect the Shikon no Tama and that ye were her reincarnation did they realize your true potential. They weren't the only one to notice. An evil man known as Onigumo coveted your power. Being a mortal he knew he could never acquire it in that state so he called upon a spider youkai known as Naraku and was tricked into merging with him. Naraku betrayed him and took over the body. He eventually found you and began attacking your parents." she stopped. I respected her wish to take a deep breath before continuing._

"_Even then your spiritual abilities were strong for your age. Somehow you managed to keep them safe but because ye were such a small child, your energy depleted. Naraku killed your parents before I got there. I only made it there in time to banish him and save ye..." she finished. "Oh Lady Kaede!" I cried as I stood up. "You have to train me now! I can't let this go! I must avenge them!" I pleaded. "Oh child..." she whispered as she took me into her arms. "No, please. Now..." I begged._

_She pulled from me and looked at me. "Ye have changed.. I can tell.. I no longer see a child. I now see a great miko in the working..." she whispered. I nodded and I walked alongside her to the back of our small ichidou._

That was the day my eight year old interior left me and I grew up before I was supposed to. That day was the turning point in my life. I learned what it was to fight for something. I also learned how important it was to never give up your duty and to try your hardest to make your purpose in life a reality. Read on to learn of my, Higurashi Kagome, journey to avenge my past, my unexpected new found world, and my battle for my parents.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: In this story everything takes place in modern day Japan. Kikyou, InuYasha, Onigumo/Naraku, and Kaede never had a past together. Kikyou died trying to fight off youkai's that were after the Shikon no Tama. She did die in Kaede's arms and Kikyou hid the jewel in shards so that no evil could grasp the whole jewel. This is just a little note so none of you become confused. Also, there are some Japanese words in this chapter and there shall be in others. Here is a small dictionary:

**Nazi** - Why

**Nani** - What

**Ichidou** - Shrine

**Miko** - Shrine Maiden; Priestess

**Okaa-san** - Mother

**Otou-san** - Father

**Youkai** - Full Demon

**Shikon no Tama** - Jewel of Four Souls; Ball of Four Souls

Thanks for taking the time to read this little chapter! Please read & review! I do accept flames, but only if they are for credible reasons such as: You don't like the plot, don't like how the characters are being portrayed, don't like my writing style, etc. Irrational reasons are: You are not a fan of Kagome, you just simply want to rant and rave, etc. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha in whatever way whatsoever. InuYasha is the property of the wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi. Viz Media also shares in the production rights.**


	2. A New Misson

**Past Vengeance**

**Chapter 2) A New Mission**

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Kagome-sama!" Kaede yelled through my door. I heard a few shuffles of feet and a few grunts. My eyes finally fluttered open. "It's seven in the morning! I was out late last night, Lady Kaede!" I groaned. "Come let your mentor enter and give ye your cake." she demanded. I sighed and threw my comforter off myself. I opened the door to see her standing there with a cake and an eyepatch over her eye. "Kagome-sama!" she exclaimed, obviously appalled by my attire. "Nani?" I asked with an innocent face. "Cover yourself up!" she demanded. I sighed. "Oh come on! It's only a t-shirt and panties!" I groaned. "Exactly! A lady should never be so revealing..." she told me. I snorted at that. "Lady Kaede, this is the twenty-first century. Take a look outside!" I told her.

"Never mind, child. Ye just enjoy your birthday." she told me with another one of her smiles. I went to take a slice of cake when I heard screams of people outside. "Never fails... Always working... Never having a moment of peace..." I grumbled to myself as I threw on my hakama and grabbed my bow and hamaya. "Maybe ye should let me take care of this. It is your birthday, Kagome-sama..." Kaede told me. I smiled sweetly at her, something known as dangerous nowadays. "Lie, but Arigatou Lady Kaede. I may be a bit a tired, but this is fun." I told her. "Oh dear..." I heard her murmur as I ran out the door. "Old hag..." I chuckled under my breath.

The youkai was something I never expected. I mostly fought youkai's who were too stupid and kept their youkai form. This youkai was different and his aura was stronger than the rest. I raised my bow at him and notched a hamaya in it. "Teiryuu!" I demanded. The man chuckled at me. "Ah, the Higurashi Kagome... Such a pleasure to meet you." He told me in a slithery voice. I raised an eyebrow. "Please to meet your death, ne?" I asked him. The youkai put on a fake pout and looked at me straight in the eyes. _Why does he seem so familiar?_ "I'm hurt... You don't even remember who I am..." he pretended to cry. My eyes widened. "Naraku..." I hissed... "So you do remember me!" He chuckled. "Actually, no. But I would never forget your cowardly voice!" I yelled and let my hamaya sail through the air. He dodged it quite quickly. "Damn..." I whispered. "Uh, uh, uh... Bishoujou such as yourself should never let a foul word escape their kawaii mouths." he mused. I smirked at him.

"And cowardly youkai such as yourself should not be allowed to live!" I yelled as another hamaya sailed through the air. Naraku raised his hand and a horde of youkai's attacked me. "You coward! You can't even fight for yourself!" I yelled as I killed the youkai's without remorse and without care. Shooting them with my hamaya's was pointless as they kept coming and I needed a fast path to Naraku. I took out my katana and began destroying them. Once I cleared an area I ran forward. Finally I killed all the youkai and ended in front of Naraku.

"My, my, my... You are ruthless." he acknowledged. I smirked. "And I suppose that's a bad thing?" I asked. Naraku chuckled and that made my anger rise. "Oh on the contrary, it's a superb aspect. Come join me and all of this shall be ours." he offered. I felt sickened. "You expect me to join the very youkai that killed my family? You're more insane than I thought!" I screamed and lunged at him with my katana. "Kagura..." Naraku called and a wind sorceress appeared in front of me. I smirked. "So what are you? His lackey?" I asked her. She growled. "Fuujin no Mai!" she yelled and blades came at me. I smirked. "Is that really the best you can do?" I asked as I put a protective barrier around myself. I waited when the dust flew in the air to raise my hamaya and shoot it at her. I used a technique taught to me by Lade Kaede. I heard a scream and saw her fly away on her feather.

I walked back into the ichidou with a smirk. "That was too easy... I at least though the great Naraku would be more of a challenge..." I said to myself. I met a concerned looking Kaede by the door. "Nani?" I asked her. "Kagome-sama... Ye have become to accustomed to killing..." she observed. "And?" I asked her. "I am afraid that if ye continue on with the ruthlessness and the way of no remorse then ye will become just as tainted at the youkai's!" she exclaimed. "Lady Kaede, don't be ridiculous!" I laughed at her. "Kagome-sama, ye have already become so powerful that I can feel the shift in your aura when ye fight! I felt the taintedness of ye soul when ye killed that horde of youkai's." she explained. I couldn't believe my ears. _My soul was tainted? _"So that leave's me no choice. Ye are going to go to high school." she told me. I widened my eyes. "NANI?" I demanded.

I calmed down. "Nazi, Lady Kaede? Nazi?" I asked her. "Maybe if ye had friend's then when you fought ye would fight to protect them instead for the enjoyment..." she told me. I scoffed. "I don't need friends. They'll only get in the way of my mission." I told her. "Finding the shards of the Shikon no Tama can wait, ye must find something to fight for other than the pure fun of it." she told me. I looked at her. "What else are you hiding, Lady Kaede." I asked her, she seemed to be hiding something very important. For a moment I thought she was going to give in, but instead she lied. "My concern for your safety." she replied. "Get some rest, ye start tenth grade in the morning like scheduled. I already went about and bought ye some new clothes.." she said as she walked away.

"But who will protect the ichidou and city while I'm away?" I demanded. "I may be an old hag, but I'm the one ye learned everything from... My time isn't quite up just yet.." she replied and disappeared. "Keh... Insane fool..." I muttered and went up to my room for some rest. I looked at the cake and shoved in the garbage can. "I don't need anymore cavities... The dentist is a bastard..." I mumbled before climbing back into bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I know that Kagome is acting more like a bad ass, but you have to consider my story line. I know this is pretty slow, but it will get better once she starts school. I plan on some humour as I introduce other members of our beloved Inu-Tachi! Here is a small dictionary to go with this chapter.

**-Sama** - Ending added to show respect or caring for

**Hakama **- Traditional outfit of a Miko

**Hamaya **- Purity arrows

**Lie **- No

**Arigatou **- Thank you

**Otou-san** - Father

**Youkai** - Full Demon

**Teiryuu** - Stop

**Bishoujou** - Pretty girl; schoolgirl

**Kawaii** - Pretty; Cute

**Katana** - A weapon much like a sword, only more lightweight and easier to handle

**Fuujin no Mai** - One of Kagura's attack; Dance of the Wind Blades

**Ichidou** - Shrine

**Nazi** - Why

**Shikon no Tama** - Jewel of Four Souls; Ball of Four Souls

Again, please read and review! I don't need an amount of reviews before I update, but it would be appreciated!

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha in whatever way whatsoever. InuYasha is the property of the wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi. Viz Media also shares in the production rights.**


	3. First Impression

**Past Vengeance**

**Chapter 3) First Impression**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of banging pots. I groaned and rolled over. "Couldn't she have just bought me a regular alarm clock like everyone else?" I wondered aloud. I then chuckled. "Lie, of course not. That would have made it too easy and all the old hag wants is to MAKE YOUR LIFE HARDER!" I began to myself and then directed it downstairs. When I heard the banging stop I smirked. "Much better... Now lets see what she bought... I swear... If I have to look like a freak..." I trailed off and opened the closet door.

After ten minutes of looking I finally settled on something acceptable. "Damn hag... Wants me to wear pink? I prefer green.. Or white... Maybe even red... Or hell! Black would even do!" I complained to myself. Realizing my ranting and raving I looked in the mirror. "You, Higurashi Kagome, are a miko! Now behave like one dammit!" I hissed at myself. With a sigh I hopped into the shower and in a matter of ten more minutes was downstairs with dried hair, dressed, and ready to go. "Not a morning person, ne?" Kaede asked as she looked at me.

I had picked out a pair of blue jeans with a white T-shirt that read, "Today's not your lucky day" in black lettering. I had on a pair of traditional sandals worn by miko's. She then noticed the quiver of hamaya on my back. "Kagome, ye are not thinking of taking ye hamaya and bow are ye?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I groaned as I got the hint and grumbled. "Then I guess my katana stays too..." I said and also slipped my katana from somewhere. Kaede chuckled. "What are you laughing at, Lady Kaede..." I asked with a mouthful of apple.

"Oh nothing, now hurry or ye will be late for the bus." Kaede told her. I grunted. "Nani?" Kaede asked. "I prefer to walk to school." I bluntly stated and walked outside. Inside the ichidou Kaede sighed. "She won't get over this one for a while..." she murmured and began working on locating any of the shards of the Shikon no Tama.

–With Kagome–

I sighed as my silky raven tresses floated in the wind. My rosy lips didn't smile nor frown. "Better make the best of this... I'll go to school quietly, but there's no way in hell I'll make any friends..." I told herself. _Stop kidding yourself. You know you want friends._ A voice in my mind stated. _No I don't! They'll only get in the way with their weakness!_ I retorted back. _Admit it... You want friends but are scared..._ my thought began. "That they'll die because of you and like your parents..." and finished it in a whisper. I shook my head. "Great... Now I'm going crazy too!" I exclaimed silently. I finally made it to the High School I would be attending for the next three years and thoughts began to swirl in my head. I was so caught up in the thoughts that I didn't realize where I was going until...

"Oi wench! Watch where you're going!" demanded a gruff voice as the owner stood up. I as well stood up and scowled. "And who the hell do you think you are to go around yelling at people like that!" I exclaimed with my hands already on my hips. I finally looked into the face of the rude person. _Oh my god..._ I thought and looked at his long locks of silver hair. Two dog like ears sat atop his head but yet his appearance was completely human, except for the fangs and claws. _An inu-hanyou huh?_ My eyes darted back to his ears and I could feel him become uncomfortable. _Why do I want to... rub them?_

"Oi! What are you? A moron?" he asked me as I continued to gaze at him under an intense look. I finally looked into his eyes and what I saw caused me to gasp. Those amber orbs of gold were the most beautiful I have ever seen!

–InuYasha's Point of View–

_Another damn year at this cruddy school..._. I sighed as memories came back of the past years. _Still hasn't sunk in that she's..._ I suddenly hit the ground with a loud 'oof' from me and the colliding person. I looked to see the person had been a girl. I growled slightly at this, it being a human after all. "Oi wench! Watch where you're going!" I demanded in a gruff voice I knew as my own. I stood up and the girl slowly stood up. I watched as she scowled and my mouth nearly fell open at what my ears heard. "And who the hell do you think you are to go around yelling at people like that!" she yelled at me. No one had ever dared yelling at me, well not the humans anyway.

I felt uncomfortable as she studied me and my inu-ears. _What the hell is she staring at? Hasn't she ever seen ears before?_ I asked myself as I unconsciously fell into a foul mood. "Oi! What are you? A moron?" I asked as she continued to stare at me. I smirked when a small gasp escaped her lips. I took my time to study her. She had smooth looking raven hair that ended at her small and petite waist. _Damn..._ I thought. I then mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking? I was an inuhanyou and she a... _Miko?_

–Back to Kagome–

I finally shook myself from the trance I had been caught in and scoffed. "Fil–" I began but couldn't bring myself to say those hurtful words. This wasn't like me.. I have never been one to pass up an insult and yet I couldn't insult this simple-minded inuhanyou! "Keh... Open up your blind eyes." I merely stated before pushing past him and continue on down my way to the main office of this already intolerable building. "This is going to be a long and slow year..." I mumbled to myself as I opened the office door and stepped inside. When I entered the office I felt my hands quickly be grabbed. "What the–" I began when I was interrupted, which irritated me. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" asked a voice. I looked at the face and twisted my nose in disgust. The boy had raven hair and violet eyes. He seemed to be a normal human until I sensed the presence of spiritual abilities. I smirked. _So he's a houshi ne?_ "Hentai!" came the fierce bellow of a young girl with her thick brown hair pulling into a high ponytail.

She slapped him hard across the face and left a red mark. She crossed her arms and began to mumble. "You'll have to excuse him for his hentai ways... The damn lecher..." she grumbled. Her gaze them softened to reveal that her fudge colored eyes were friendly. "My name's Sango. I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" she asked me. I merely gave her one of my infamous 'keh's' and nodded. "Hai." I replied bluntly before escaping the insanity that seemed to have entrapped me. _God damn school... I'll end up killing the lot of them!_

I went to the secretary. "Hai, I'd like to get my schedule... And sometime today would be nice." I said with sarcasm in my voice as I looked at her. She handed me my schedule and I looked to find that my home room was 121, Mr. Myouga. _Great... A flea youkai for a teacher.._ I inwardly groaned. "Now to find home room 121..." I said to myself. I jumped in surprise when Sango began to speak. "Home room 121? Wow! Both Miroku and I have that home room! Come on, we'll show it to you!" she offered and grabbed my hand. I looked at her like she was crazy. Who the hell did she think she was? I could have easily shocked her, but something from within myself kept me in line. She then turned to look past me. "One wrong move, houshi and you'll wish that Naraku came after you himself." she threatened. My eyes widened. _D-Did she just say... Naraku?_ I'd wait until later on that day to learn of their connections towards him. Maybe being around these lunatics wouldn't hurt my sanity all that bad, after all... It was beginning to leave me anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Welp, I introduced our favorite inu-hanyou! I hope I pegged him right... Then came our own hentai-loving lecherous monk, Miroku. I pulled his entrance off perfect if I do say so myself... Then enter Sango! I love her personality... Soon I'll be tying up the lose ends to somehow connect our Inu-Tachi like they are in the anime... Though I will have InuYasha's background a bit different then it really is... In the following chapters I plan on bringing back a certain someone that could make the story go along a bit faster. Don't worry, Kagome will be somewhat herself soon. If I'm going to slow please let me know by reviewing! As always, here's a little dictionary for you. Not many Japanese words were used... Sue me:

**Lie** - No

**Miko **- Shrine Maiden; Priestess

**Ne **- Eh

**Lie **- No

**Hamaya **- Purity Arrows

**Katana** - A weapon much like a sword, only more lightweight and easier to handle

**Nani **- What

**Ichidou **- Shrine

**Shikon no Tama** - Jewel of Four Souls; Ball of Four Souls

**Oi **- Hey

**Wench** - Much like the vulgar name "bitch" but less insulting

**Inu-Hanyou** - Dog Half Demon Inu - Dog Hanyou - Half Demon

**Inu-Ears** - Dog Ears

**Houshi **- Monk

**Hentai** - Pervert

**Hai** - Yes

**Youkai** - Full Demon

Again, please read and review! I don't need an amount of reviews before I update, but it would be appreciated! Oh and I'll also be getting more chapters up after I write them, today! Any suggestions are welcome!

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha in whatever way whatsoever. InuYasha is the property of the wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi. Viz Media also shares in the production rights.**


	4. Morons & Then Some

**Past Vengeance**

**Chapter 4) Morons & Then Some**

Sango looked back at me with a smile. "Here's room 121! You can sit beside Miroku and I... You should meet InuYasha too!" Sango said in a happy way. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Could we say prep? _Maybe I should get to know them first before I... No! I can't let them in._ I sighed in defeat as she dragged me into the room. There I saw the silver haired inu-hanyou from before and our eyes met. "What are you doing?" I hissed at Sango under my breath. "To take you too meet InuYasha of course!" Sango replied. My eyes widened as we stopped in front of the inu-hanyou. He raised an eyebrow. "InuYasha, I'd like for you to meet... uh..." Sango began. I decided to save her from making an idiot out of herself and introduced myself.

"Higurashi Kagome." I said with barely any interest in all. Once again I found my hands in those of the houshi's. "Lady Kagome..." he began. My patience was wearing thin with this one. "If you do not stop touching me, I will make sure that some youkai has a treat for dinner!" I hissed with venom dripping off my words. The houshi gulped and hid behind Sango. "She's kowaii!" he squeaked. The one known as InuYasha raised his eyebrow at me and then turned. "Why hello miss. I do not believe you've had the pleasure in meeting me." came a voice from behind me. I whirled around to be standing face to face with a youkai. I growled. "Youkai..." I noticed. "A miko ne?" he asked. I crossed my arms. "Are you a threat?" I asked him. He chuckled. "I Kouga, prince of the southern wolf tribe, am no threat to my woman." he stated. My eyes began to twitch. "Y-You're woman?" I asked in a threatening tone.

He nodded. "Hai, any miko that is as beautiful as you can only rightfully be my woman." he told me. I grabbed him by the collar, which caused gasps to go up in the room. "I don't care Kouga, the moron of all morons! I am nobody's woman and refuse to be treated as property!" I snarled. I could see the inu-hanyou getting interested from the corner of my eyes. Kouga's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't..." he began. "Oh, I would." I finished before sending him flying across the room, my aura spiking with anger. "Touch me again and you'll wish you were being devoured alive by the nastiest youkai around!" I told him. Kouga only smirked. "I'll win you over, Kagome-chan." he stated as he stood up. "Kouga-kun!" came the concerned voice of another wolf youkai. She had bright red hair and beautiful blue-green eyes. "Ayame..." he growled.

"Uh, Kagome?" Sango asked me. I turned around to face her and sighed. "Hai?" "If you'd like you can sit with us... Or with Kouga-kun." she told me. Feeling agitated I sat down on the other side of InuYasha. "Fine." I grumbled. I looked over to see a smirking InuYasha. "First time?" he asked me. I shook my head in reply. "What did you do before coming to school?" he wondered. "I..." I began when I got a hold of myself once more. "None of your business." I hastily corrected myself. "Feh..." I heard his reply and turned my head. "Ah, konnichi wa minna." the teacher replied. "I believe we have a new student, miss?" he asked me. I stood up and let him inspect me carefully.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class hmm?" he asked. I sighed with annoyance and trudged to the front of the classroom. "My name's Higurashi Kagome. I am a miko, I am no one's woman..." I began looking straight at Kouga. "This is my first time at school, ever. Lie I won't tell you what I did before now." I finished looking at InuYasha. Mr. Myouga sighed. "That's interesting Miss Higurashi. You may have a seat." he told me and I sat right back down in my seat. "You all may mingle with each other until the bell rings." he replied and everyone began to talk. I sat back in my seat and kept quiet until Sango tried to pry me of some information.

"So uh, Kagome-sama, you don't mind me calling you that do you? Could at least give us a little hint at what you've been doing?" she pleaded. I sighed. I seemed to be doing a lot more of that lately. "Lie, I don't mind and fine... If it'll get you to stop pestering me." I asked her. She nodded. "I hunted, and still do, youkai's that pose a threat... Happy?" I asked her. Her eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? I hunt youkai's too!" she exclaimed. "A taijiya? How could I have missed that..." I wondered out loud. Sango giggled. "It's hard to believe that such a beauty would be so strong, other than you Sango." the houshi spoke up. I gave a dangerous growl and knocked him across the head at the same time Sango did. "Seems that Miroku isn't having any luck." InuYasha spoke with crossed arms. I looked at him. "Well today just isn't his lucky day." I mumbled before hearing the bell ring. "Kagome-sama... What class do you have next?" I heard Sango ask me.

"I have..." I began as I looked down at my schedule. "Gym next... I have gym..." I replied. Sango squealed and I had to hold my ears. "Bloody! Do you have to be so loud?" I asked her. "Hai Sango! Calm down! Jeez... You don't even know her yet!" I heard InuYasha pipe in as I saw him holding his ears as well. "You guys! We all have the same class next!" Sango informed us. "Why do you include me in this?" I asked her. "Don't you have any friends? I mean come on!" Sango said.

I looked away. "Keh... I don't have friends... They only would get in the way of my duty." I told her. "But surely you had to have friends as a child. You had to have fun." she persisted. I regretted what I did next when I snapped at her. "Lie! I never had friends! I never had fun! I trained and I didn't mind not being outside for fun! Sure, I used to beg to go outside and play but then I changed my mind about it all and I will not tell you my reason because it doesn't concern you!" I bellowed as I stormed off. I felt the tears and just shrugged them away. I didn't need her bringing up my childhood... It wasn't something I wanted to relive.

I heard the gasp from the taijiya and felt horrible. I stopped and sighed. Once I turned around I could feel the coolness on my face. My eyes widened as I felt the tear that had fallen. Their eyes widened as well, even InuYasha's. They approached me, except Sango ran to hug me. "Gomen na sai Kagome-sama. I had no idea... Please don't cry." she asked. "We'll be here if you want to talk." the houshi piped in. I struggled from Sango's arms and gave them all a scowl. "Don't care for me! I don't like to feel this!" I snarled as I shoved my wet hand towards them. "I don't need friends. They'll only get in the way of my duty and end up like..." I trailed off before shutting my eyes. I looked at them one more time. "Never in my life have I ever felt so weak and I refuse to continue to feel this way." I told them and walked off towards the gym. _Morons and then some..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Please let me know if you like this chapter, I don't know if I should keep it... I know Kagome, all of a sudden, became emotional, but you have to consider. The Inu-Tachi were friends from the start and with what I plan to reveal soon I had to have it this way. I also plan on something suspenseful happening towards the end of the next chapter so knowing if I should keep this one the way it is, is a must. Oh and if you couldn't figure this out already, this story is told in Kagome's point of view and any _italics_ are her thoughts unless I state the change in point of views. Here is the dictionary:

**Inu-Hanyou** - Half Dog Demon

**Houshi **- Monk

**Youkai** - Full Demon

**Kowaii** - Scary

**Miko** - Shrine Maiden; Priestess

**Ne **- Eh

**Hai** - Yes

**Lie **- No

**-Chan** - Added to the end of a name showing affection, more for couples

**-Kun** - Added to the end of names showing friendship, towards males

**Konnichi Wa** - Hello can also be spelled Konnichiwa

**Minna** - Everyone

**-Sama** - Added to end of name to show respect and/or friendship

**Taijiya** - Demon Slayer Exterminator

**Gomen Na Sai** - I am sorry Also spelled like Gomennasai

Again, please read and review! I don't need an amount of reviews before I update, but it would be appreciated!

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha in whatever way whatsoever. InuYasha is the property of the wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi. Viz Media also shares in the production rights.**


	5. Author's Note

**Past Vengeance**

**Author's Note**

I have tried to push myself through this fan fiction and become excited because of the reviews, but I'm not obsessed with it like I usually am with my work. I don't know, it's hard for me to write about the Inu-Tachi in an alternate universe... I mean not like they are in the anime... I guess you can say I am a true fan of the anime because I can't bare to change them or the show's plot... It's not challenging... It's the fact that I don't go to bed thinking of new ideas or dreaming of the next chapter like I do with all my work. I mean, I should get the same response with a fiction I do when I write my own manga. Yes, I do have two ongoing manga's right now in story format. They will go into manga format once I decide I like a design enough to keep it. For all of those who liked this fiction please forgive me... I am working on a more authentic piece though! Look around for **A Miko's Heart **that I am immediately starting after I finish writing this! Of course, my speciality is romance Which both of my manga's are based upon. The first action is it's frame and romance later on and the second is based upon romance from the very beginning. so that is to be considered.. And I do plan on doing Kikyou some well earned justice in that fiction as well. Yes, I am a diehard Kagome **&** Kikyou lover! Though I do prefer the pairing InuYashaxKagome & Kikyou resting in peace... But I do have a little romance for Kikyou when I do fan fictions taking place before her death I'll get one of those fictions or one shots up soon

Again, I am very sorry but I feel like I'm not doing myself justice by writing this fiction. I do take my writing very seriously since it's what keeps myself from getting depressed in the insane household I live in... Lol... Well, keep that in mind for when you see my other fiction coming around! – – – – .Kiki.

P.S. I will be taking this fiction down within the next week... Thankies!


End file.
